Fate or Destiny
by Risumi.Hanozaki
Summary: Ayami and Riona are the Mizaki twins. As childhood friends of the Hitachiin twins, they have recently moved back from England and are soon to start at Ouran Academy. Together with their friend Suzure, read as their story unfolds, bringing friendship and maybe, even love.
1. Character Profiles

**Mizaki Twins:**

**Ayami** – younger twin

Appearance – Wavy black hair, blue eyes

Personality – adventurous, mischievous, shy, innocent, cute, protective, fashionista

Age – 15

Height – 4'11

Blood type – A

Talents – violin, guitar, photography, drama, gymnastics/ballet

Hobbies – reading, listening to music, dancing, singing

Favourite color – purple

Fashion sense – simple bad girl

Company – fashion and photography

Nicknames – Aya-chan (friends), Tenshi (Hikaru)

Fear – dark

**Riona** – older twin

Appearance – straight black hair, green eyes

Personality – artistic, cheerful, caring, beautiful, social, has no sense of direction, clumsy, fashionista

Age – 15

Height – 5'1

Blood type – A

Talents – piano, drums, drawing, drama, cooking

Hobbies – reading, listening to music, drawing, singing

Favourite color – red

Fashion sense – girly girl

Company – fashion and photography

Nicknames – Ria-chan (friends), Hime (Kaoru)

Fear – heights

**Suzure Hanomiya**

Appearance – shoulder length wavy black hair, violet eyes and glasses

Relation – friend...cousin of Tamaki on mother's side

Personality – calm, smart, know-it-all, caring, competitive, leader, athletic, popular

Age – 16

Height – 5'3

Blood type – A

Talents – kendo, piano, baking

Hobbies – reading, listening to music, kendo, studying

Pet – fox

Favourite color – green

Fashion sense – semi-formal

Company – weaponry

Nicknames – Suzu-chan (friends), Shadow Queen (Kyoya)

Fear – paranormal things

Fact: she cannot see without her glasses

**Rin Nakamura** (older)

Likes – Riona

Type – friendly

Personality – caring, somehow always manages to find Riona, protective

**Ryuu Nakamura** (younger)

Likes – Ayami

Type – bad boy

Personality – rebellious, possessive and protective, likes teasing Ayami


	2. Prologue

**- PROLOGUE -**

"Come on Hikaru, hurry up!"

"Wait for me Kaoru!"

**- Kaoru's POV -**

I can't believe that our vacation is finally over. One week is seriously not enough. I mean it only seemed like yesterday that Hikaru realized his true feelings for Haruhi. I'm glad that he finally got it off his chest. He looks so much happier now.

************ Flashback ************

**- Hikaru's POV (from episode 16) -**

Where is she?

"Haruhi, Haruhi, where are you?"

Time Skip...

I've finally realized now. Those feelings I had weren't strong enough. I'm probably more like a younger brother wanting her attention more than anything. Not like Tono, who would do anything for her.

**- Kaoru's POV -**

Later that night...

"So, how was it? The date I mean."

I looked at Hikaru. For some reason he was oddly quiet.

"I've finally realized... It was never love we felt for her was it? It was more like a sibling kind of love. We were probably only in love with the fact that she could tell us apart when no one else could."

So he finally realized huh.

"Don't forget, there is another set of twins out there that can tell us apart..."

"Do you think they still remember us?"

"I hope so Hikaru, I hope so."

************ Back to the Present ************

**- Kaoru's POV -**

"Hey Kaoru, what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing Hikaru, come on lets go before we're late."

After all, who knows what awaits us...


	3. Chapter 1: Introduction

**- CHAPTER 1 -**

**- Ayami's POV -**

"We're at Ouran High School now, Miss Riona, Miss Ayami and Sir Rin. I hope you have a good day," our chauffer told us.

"Thanks." We replied as we were exiting the limo.

OH MY GOD! I cannot believe this.

"Wow, it's so big." Ow, who squeals like that? I am right next to her. No need to shout in my ear. But more importantly... "It's pink!"

"Why what's so wrong with that?" A lot of things nee-san.

"Nothing, it's just that, we already have to wear these yellow monstrosities, and now I find out that the school is pink! I mean it's easy for you seeing as it's your favourite color, but still, couldn't they add another color or something!"

Okay, I was rambling now... *sigh*... what else could go wrong? Even now I still remember this morning...

*****Flashback*****

"No, please don't make me wear that nee-san." and cue the puppy-dog face.

"That's not gonna work this time Ayami, if I have to wear it then so do you, and just so you know, I don't like it either."

"But..."

"Look, if you wear it I'll get you some of your favourite chocolates later."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yep, now come on or else we're gonna be late for school."

"Fine, but you owe me chocolates."

"Ok, Rin and I will be waiting downstairs."

*****End of Flashback*****

"Oh, come on Ayami, it's not that bad." Easy for you to say Rin.

"Yeah it is." I say… then I add, "You're only saying that because you love her." Of course I said it so that nee-san wouldn't hear.

" Wha-what are you talking about?... hahaha… you're such a joker Ayami."

"Deny it all you want Rin but I know the truth."

"Fine, just don't tell her okay?" he whispers. He can be so obvious sometimes… but then again, nee-san is so dense.

But for now this will be wonderful blackmail material. Hahaha… LOL. I can be so evil sometimes.

"Anyway, come on nee-san, we still have to get our schedules and meet the headmaster." And with that, I grabbed their hands and dragged them off.

**- Riona's POV -**

Right now, Ayami is holding my hand. I mean this is such a big school!

I'm still amazed about how big it is, especially since it's pink!

Soon we reached the office and Rin opened the door for us. He is such a gentleman… (dreamy sigh)

Okay for those of you who didn't get the hint, yes I like him, but he probably doesn't like me back so…

Anyway… Ayami and Rin are taking such a long time. Might as well take a look around.

Wow! There are so many beautiful paintings. Oh look! There's also a vase that looks so elegant plus the color is so very cute...

Huh?! Wait! Where am I? Where did the office go?

Waaaaahhhhh! I'm lost. Stupid office stealing Ayami and Rin... Now I'll never get to graduate and marry Rin and... wait, what? *blush*

.

.

.

Okay calm down... this is a big school, maybe I can ask someone for directions? But I'm in the middle of an ABANDONED hallway... How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?

"Hey! Riona! Hey!" Wait. That voice seems familiar.

"Rin!" Yay! Someone found me! What a relief...*sigh* My knight in shining armor... *blush*

**- Rin's POV -**

"Hey! Riona! Hey!" Thank God I found her. Ayami and I were so worried when we didnt see her in the office. Ayami was blaming herself and looking around frantically. It just goes to show how protective she was despite being the younger sister. Well it does make sense after that incident in the forest…

We had gone camping that time and Ayami and Riona had gone on a hike. But they got separated when it started to rain. Ayami had arrived at the camp and thought that Riona had been right behind her. When we finally found her, she was bleeding and had managed to twist her ankle from slipping on the mud. It was safe to say that Ayami never left her side as she was getting treated. Even now she doesn't leave her side for long in fear of her getting lost or hurt.

"Come on Riona. Ayami's getting worried." I held out my hand and she started running towards me when…

"Aaaahhh! Ouchy…"

"Riona! Are you okay?" Seriously, she can be so clumsy sometimes. I mean, of course she would be the only one who managed to trip over thin air. But it is what makes her so cute…

"Yeah… I'm fine thanks." You say that yet you can't get up. *sweatdrop* Might as well do the right thing and pick her up… I just hope she doesn't pull away.

**- Riona's POV -**

"Wha-what are you doing Rin?" Ah! He's so close! And he's holding me like a princess… (blush)

**- Rin's POV -**

She's so beautiful… It's almost like a dream come true… I'm her knight in shining armour and she's the princess I just saved… (blush) No, no, no! Stop blushing!

Wa-wait a second. Is she blushing too?

**- 3rd Person POV -**

At that moment, their eyes meet and they both quickly look away, still blushing bright red.

After a while, they finally reach the office where Ayami is getting impatient.

**- Riona's POV -**

"Nee-san! Are you okay? What happened?

Ayami worries way too much sometimes. But I can't really blame her as it's me we're talking about. Though I do wish that she would act more like herself. *sigh*

"I'm fine Ayami, but I think I sprained my ankle when I tripped earlier."

"Oh, ok… I guess we'll go home so that you can get better then."

"But weren't we supposed to have a tour?" (blush) I can't believe Rin is still carrying me…

"Yeah but…"

"Don't worry too much… I'm not sick, this will heal after a while anyway. Anyway Rin can carry me, right Rin?" I really do wonder where I get my bravery from sometimes…

"Uh yeah… sure." Hmmm.

"See. Now we can go on the tour. At least this way, I won't get lost again."

"But you need to rest nee-san!"

"I'll be fine Ayami, trust me."

"Hmph… fine, it's not like the tour is going to help much anyway. You always seem to get lost somehow. Oh yeah, by the way, you still owe me chocolates." And cue the mischievous smirk. Now that's the Ayami I know.

**- Ayami's POV -**

I'm glad nee-san is okay. Something seemed to have happened between them though. They are both blushing a lot more (and still as oblivious as ever). I would have thought that they would have realized by now. *eye roll*

But something seems wrong… I just don't know what it is.


End file.
